mentor me?
by otaku100
Summary: Lacey is the daughter of a former idol and has enrolled in the academy. Starish has been nominated by the headmaster to help her follow in her passed mother's footsteps. will they end up finding certain feelings for her in the end. Ocx Starish
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I **do not** own uta no prince sama however I do own the oc character(s)

* * *

3 months earlier…

The Starish group is sitting in the office of the headmaster waiting to find the reason they were called there. The head master, Shinning Saotome, appeared with what looked like a CD in his hand.

"I have brought you all to give me your critique on a certain rising first year." The headmaster said directing his arm at the video about to play.

"What is so important about this certain student?" questioned the preserved blue haired boy, Masato.

The head master gleamed at the question before answering "she is the daughter of a former idol that has passed away. Her mother was Aika Suzuki. Since her mother was an amazing singer I would like to see if her daughter will follow in her footsteps while attending this school."

The boys stuttered in surprise. "I… uhh didn't know she ever had a daughter." Stammered the red headed boy, Otoya. The other boys nod in agreement.

"She did indeed" reassured Saotome. "Since your previous success last year I would like you to mentor her this year."

He began the video playing on the screen. In the video a girl sat on a stool with a microphone in front of her. She had long black hair descending to her waist, with her bangs pulled back in the front. She wore a blue high waisted skirt with a white top that ended an inch before the rim of the skirt. She smiled at the camera as if she knew the newly hit band was watching her. She opened her mouth and began to sing with the soft melody in the background …

you seem too good  
Too good to be true  
I'm lovin' you longer  
Longer than I'm used too

Don't go out with the boys tonight  
I won't sleep a wink  
Wonderin what you're doin'  
Don't go out with the girls tonight  
I will turn to drink  
Wonderin what you're provin'

Tug of War  
Sweet as Sin  
I let Go  
I fell In  
Feel the Pull  
Call your Name  
I'm alone  
Once Again

Tug of War  
Sweet as Sin  
I let Go  
I fell In  
Feel the Pull  
Call your Name  
I'm alone  
Once Again

Don't go out with the boys tonight  
I won't sleep a wink  
Wonderin what you're doin'  
Don't go out with the girls tonight  
I will turn to drink  
Wonderin what you're provin'

Tug of War  
Sweet as Sin  
I let Go  
I fell In  
Feel the Pull  
Call your Name  
I'm alone  
Once Again

Tug of War  
Sweet as Sin  
I let Go  
I fell In  
Feel the Pull  
Call your Name  
I'm alone  
Once Again

Syo's POV

Her voice was soft and sweet, it sounded so innocent just like her mother's had. She had a few flaws, but flaws that could easily be fixed. Her voice felt kind and comforting….Wait! Why am I talking like this I don't even know her… but I almost wish I did.

Ren's POV

Her voice was soothing it was good, but she still needed something else to even be considered in the class her mother was in. But with the help of someone like us I am sure we could easily get her to those standards. But she certainly has the look of an idol down, as the light of the room dazzeled on her glimmering long black hair. I think I will take my chance to get to know this girl.

Tokiya's POV

Her pitch was quite good, but she needs to have more power and strength in her voice. She needs to have her facial expressions match the lyrics of the song. She physically is a mirror to her mother in looks but there seems to be something more deep about her in personality. She is like a book you think you are almost positive about her until you read on and find out the deepest mystery. I have a hunch she is going to create an interesting change for us.

Natsuki's POV

She was soooo cute. Her song was so warm and happy. She has already reflected a great image of her mother. I wonder about her skills in performance though, she has to master choreography, acting, ect. That is a big quality all idols should have. She's gone through so much loss already I want to make sure she follows her dream and becomes an idol.

* * *

The song i used earlier was Tug of war by Carly Rae Jepsen. I **do no**t own this song. if you have not heard this song please check it out because i love it!


	2. Chapter 2

It was the beginning of yet another year. The band waited at the opening ceremony eager to begin their secret job. Nanami Haruka the group's composer approached them saying "the new student we are supposed to be helping should be amongst the first years, we should look for her." The boys in agreement looked around the court yard for the girl, but it never occurred to any of them to ask what her name was. Otoya very excitedly broke through a crowd of girls "is this her? How about her? No wait! Her!?" Tokiya now annoyed rubbed his temples along with Masato. Soon enough Natskuki joined in "Has anybody seen this girl?" He said waving a photo in the air. Ren chuckled and simply walked over to some girls "Have you ladies by chance seen this girl?" he asked holding up a picture on his phone. Syo just wondered away hoping to find the girl from the video. "How hard is it to find one-!" mmph! He suddenly found himself falling to the ground, and another figure fell after. He blinked finally realizing he had run into someone. The other person pouted muttering to herself "ahhh my head". "Oh uhh… my bad" Syo stuttered. The girl looked up slowly, her jet black hair blew in the wind. Syo stared at her intently for a few seconds. "You're her!" Syo exclaimed grabbing the confused girl's shoulders. "Excuse me?" she said with an annoyed look on her face. He grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet. "I am going to be one of your mentors for this school year! My name is Syo Kuruso, what's yours?" he explained. The girl slightly less confused spoke up "oh right! I totally forgot about that. I'm Lacey Suzuki". She smiled shaking his hand. The two walked back to the rest of the group. Syo Introduced Lacey to everyone. Soon, after they arrived at the s class room. The group began to talk to lacey to get to know her a little better.

Lacey's POV

I am really excited that I'm finally here. I hope you are proud of me mom. My mentors apparently did very well last year so I hope they can help me become successful like mom was. Everybody was really welcoming but they were also very professional, especially tokiya and Masato. Otoya and Natsuki were hilarious they were so happy and almost oblivious to the rest of the world. Ren was nice… a little too nice, it seems a little bit like an act. And then there is Syo, the first persone who 'welcomed' me. I knew it was going to be a long year considering I literally ran into him this morning… Oh mom! Help me!

Back at the classroom

"Everybody take your seats!" a loud voice spoke. It was the teacher Hyuuga Sensei. He looked at the students and stopped when he came to Lacey's desk. "Are you Lacey?" he asked with a surprised face. Lacey felt all eyes on her at this point. She quietly nodded. "Wow! I haven't seen you since you were a little kid. I worked with your mother on a few things, I am really sorry about what happened." Silence overcame the room. She croaked barely above a whisper "uhh… thank you for your concern" Hyuuga sensei smiled and continued on. People around her started to murmur. "Who is she?" "How does Hyuuga Sensei know her?" Lacey now embarrassed slumped down in her chair trying to cover her face.

Ren's POV

I saw her try to hide her face. It probably still hurts to talk about. Her emerald green eyes are fighting back the tears. I know how she feels though; I know it hurts, if I could take the pain away I would .I would never wish the pain of losing someone on anyone. I want to help her but how? I lean over my desk reaching for her hand. I slowly entwine my fingers with hers. She turns around to look at me this time releasing one of her tears. I stared at her hoping she will understand what I'm trying to do. She forced a smile mouthing something "thank you".

Lacey's POV

I felt his hand it was so warm and comforting. Turned to look at him, his eyes were so hopeful. Not realizing I let a tear force its way out of the corner of my eye. I felt a little better after that. Later class Ren was the first to approach me; he asked if I was feeling okay. I nodded then the rest of the group came. Before I could think Natsuki latched onto me "Lacey chan!" he said burying his head in my shoulder. The rest of the group looked at me. "We aren't just your mentors now, we are your friends. So you can lean on us. Let us help you." Masato said unraveling Natsuki's grip. Tokiya and Syo nodded in approval. I giggled at them. I finally felt someone was looking out for me. Nanami and Otoya placed there hands on my shoulder in reassurance.

I went to the dorms after school with Nanami, my roommate. She began to tell me about how Starish became a band, she told me about how much effort everybody contributed. She even showed me their big debut song. They sounded like they had performed there whole life, as if it was second nature to them. Nanami sounded so dedicated; the way she talked about them was so admirable. No wonder they there performance was so amazing; they all work so hard just to please others. I could tell it wasn't an easy road for them yet they still managed. That's how I remember mom; she always expressed how much she wanted to change people by music. That's the kind of idol I want to be. I feel pretty happy for a first day, I have friends that care for me and I am finally following my dream. Can you see me mom? How am I doin so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks lacey felt more and more comfortable with her mentors. She began to get closer with everyone, but they knew so much about her and she knew nothing about them. One night she decided to herself she would get to know each person on a personal level. "Who should I start out with? Maybe Otoya he is really open and nice. Okay! It's decided! " she thought to herself.

The next day the first person she approached was Otoya. She quickly took the seat next to him nearly falling out of it. She looked at Otoya happily. "Ne Otoya… Will you help me out later with my weekly performance, maybe we could do a duet?" she smiled at him with hopeful eyes. He stared at her for a few second wondering what had brought this up so suddenly. He finally answered "Ya that would be really good! I am your mentor so I could help you as an idol in training!" she smiled to herself. Behind them Otoya was getting intense stares from Ren and Syo. They looked at him with dagger eyes angered and confused why the girl didn't choose them. Everybody started to sit down when Hyuuga Sensei came in the room. Lacey felt the harsh stares from behind her and looked at Ren and Syo. She looked at them for a little bit before smiling. They blushed before quickly looking down at the ground.

After school Lacey found Otoya and they began to start work. She had brought her sheet paper and a few books, and Otoya brought his guitar, I pod and headphones. They worked at a small pavilion in front of a pond. Otoya first thought of a nice rhythm and naturally played to the soothing sound. Lacey began to right down the notes as Otoya kept playing. "What should the song be about?" she asked Otoya. He stopped to face her and said "I don't know maybe some kind of meaningful song-" "like a love song!" Lacey interrupted. The two blushed before laughing. "I'm not too good at love songs." Otoya said looking at the sky. "Why is that?" lacey asked out of curiosity. "I can't really relate too much and give it a lot of meaning." She stared at him for a long time; she furrowed her brow "You've never been in love before? Not once? Not even a crush?" he looked up to meet her eyes "well I have but it just never ended up well." She moved closer to him. "But you are such an awesome person. You are super nice, super caring, and not to mention amazingly talented!" she paused and looked to the side "you're amazing, Otoya." He looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks" his eyes never left hers. She tried to look down but he never looked away. He finally broke the silence "I just can't figure out what you mean to me." Her head shot up to see his face inches from hers. She froze not knowing what to do. His hand slid up to her face; she shivered at the electric touch. She felt his breath against her lips. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her worried eyes. He stopped "I'm sorry. I can't that was wrong." He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while. They began working again almost as if nothing ever happened.

On the day of their performance they stood in the sound booth, the rest of the class stood outside and watched as the song began. Lacey started out as Otoya followed her melody.

_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve

Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows

Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms

Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough

They took in a deep breath as it ended. They looked at each other and smiled at their performance. The class was wondered at the passion in the song. Otoya gleamed and bear hugged Lacey. The rest of the group approached them and congratulated them. "What a wonderful song. How did you come up with those lyrics?" asked Nanami. Otoya blushed and answered "just a spark of inspiration." Lacey didn't look at anyone and a light pink grazed her cheeks.

**Disclaimer: I do not own uta no prince sama or the song used. The song is **_**Almost is never enough**_** by Ariana Grande and Nathan Skykes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own uta no prince sama or Any of the songs used. I only own the OC character**

It was just another week at the legendary Saotome Accademy. Lacey had been doing pretty well so for except for a few minor setbacks. The group had been teaching and helping Lacey on all of her assignments. She has been learning but she barely sounded any different. It was as if she hadn't changed. She still needed something.

Lacey and Starish were in the drama class awaiting the teacher. Lacey sat in the back thinking to herself. She pondered on who the next person would be in her plan. She checked off Otoya after her 'experience' last week. "I haven't talked much to Masato yet, he is always studying. I wonder how I would get him away from his studies, and he is really busy with Starish practices as well." she thought. Just then their teacher walked in. She walked in quite quickly with an excited face on. She jumped in front of the class holding a script. She exclaimed, "Good news students! This week we will be performing the musical version of a modern day _Cinderella_!" whispers began over the room. People were already choosing what part they wanted. The teacher clapped her hands for the classes attention, "Auditions will only be hold today and tomorrow so please sign up quickly!" All the girls rushed to sign up for Cinderella. A few boys signed up for the part of the Prince/lead boy role. Lacey smiled at the opportunity. Would she dare try to get the lead role? Would she even stand a chance against the other girls? She began to walk to the sign-up sheet until she was stopped in her footsteps. The teacher clasped her hands together, "Lacey would you mind terribly if you could be in charge of the musical proportion of the performance?" Lacey faked a smile in reply, "not at all". She frowned and returned to her seat.

Otoya and Syo noticed her small frown. "What's wrong?" spoke up Syo. Lacey shook her head, "It's nothing really… Are you guys gonna audition for anything?" The boys looked at each other, "We don't really want to go for a lead but I think Ren and Masato are" Lacey shot up, _"If Masato gets the part I can get to know him"_ she thought. "Take your seats the auditions will begin now!" shouted the teacher.

**Lacey's POV**

THE BOYS AUDITIONS

First up was Ren. He spoke his lines nicely and clear without stuttering. He was amazing and he certainly looked like a prince. After his lines he had to perform a song of choice. His voice was brilliant, it was deep, and it pulled me in. I'm not sure that Masato could do any better. Ren started out by setting the bar high. A few people went auditioned after Ren, all good but not better than him. Then it was Masato's turn. He entered the left side of the stage. He faced the audience, but he didn't hold a script. Just what is he thinking? He began his scene… beautifully done. He had meaning and passion as if he spoke personally to a single person. He started his song, it was soft and smooth he sang with perfect pitch. It was definitely decided, Masato had won.

**Later during play practices…**

Everybody was getting in character, from here to the play it was pure practice. The actors were running lines the set designers were working on the backdrops, and I was working on the music. Once practice was done I quickly approached Masato.

"Hijirikawa senpai! If you don't mind I need to finish the music for the show and I need to go over your big solo. So ummm could you-"

"Yes. That would be fine"

Wow. That was easier than I thought. We walked to the stage, everybody had left. I stepped up to the piano and sat down. I began to play as Masato stood at the piano he watched my every move. I heard him let out a sigh. He began to walk around to my side of the piano. He stood behind me and leaned over me. I slowed down my playing. I felt his body against my back. Oh no! Could he feel my pulsing heart race? I closed my eyes shut. His hands grazed mine, I looked down sharply. His fingers followed mine to the keys. He pushed his fingers down caressing mine. He played a small melody moving my fingers down the keyboard. He matched the playing with my breathing. I relaxed my eyes as we kept playing. It felt so natural; I don't know what's come over me. A small hum came from the back of my throat. My mouth opened as if on its own.

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing  
Let the sun fade out to a dark sky  
I can't say I'd even notice it was absent  
Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

I'll unfold before you  
Would have strung together  
The very first words  
Of a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
(Yeah)

There was a time when I would have believed them  
If they told me you could not come true  
Just love's illusion  
But then you found me and everything changed  
And I believe in something again

My whole heart  
Will be yours forever  
This is a beautiful start  
To a lifelong love letter

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you

We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you

I am not scared of the elements  
I am under-prepared, but I am willing  
And even better  
I get to be the other half of you

Tell the world that we finally got it all right  
I choose you  
I will become yours and you will become mine  
I choose you  
I choose you  
I choose you

My hands came to a stop simultaneously with my voice. I heard a small chuckle next to my ear. I quickly spun my head to meet a pair of deep blue eyes aligned with mine. I felt a heavy red rise to my cheeks. "That was quite the song" he finally said breaking the silence. "I I- really don't know what came over me I I I'm sorry!" I stuttered. The sides of his lips curled into a smile. "Why are you apologizing? I liked it." He pulled his hands back and took a seat beside me. He turned his body to face mine. "You seemed tense earlier. You looked like you needed to relax. When I relax I typically play on the piano and just lead myself with the melody." He raised both of his hands in between us. He glanced at my hands and back to his. I slowly placed my hands against his. "The piano is an instrument that people can use to connect to other people." He said. I nodded in agreement, "Thank you Masato senpai" I understand what he means, when we were playing I could feel like we were one. We practiced more songs for the event for another hour and a half.

**Ren's POV**

I watched them play. They were so in sync. I could feel her words reaching out to him. I envy him, I never thought I would say that.

**Day of the play **

Everyone was getting together for the performance. "5 minutes till curtain!" said the teacher. Lacey was already sitting at the piano nervously. She took in a deep breath and remembered what Masato had told her. "OK! Play with the melody and connect with the audience." She spoke to herself. The curtains, rose everyone was silent. Then Masato opened his mouth.

**Hey guys thanks for the favs and reviews! If you wanted to know I used the song **_**I choose you**___**by: Sara Barellies. If u haven't heard it check it out! It's a great song. For the next part of Lacey's plan please comment who you think it should be! THANX again 3333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince sama or any song used however I do own the OC character**. **Thanks guys so much for your favs/follows and comments!**

The S class gathered for their new lesson. Hyuuga sensei stood over the students for attention. He snapped his fingers and announced, "I have pre- assigned a partner and a song for all of you this week. You will be expected to make an amazing music video in the time given, a week. Use your time wisely and make the most of your time. The assignment list is located on the board… And GO!"

The class rushed to the board ready to see their partners. Lacey looked at the list carefully, she ran her finger down the line** Suzuki** **Lacey and Ichinose Tokiya-Song: Grey area.** Lacey looked at Tokiya in surprise. He met her glance and smiled. They walked over to the drama room and began to brain storm ideas.

**Lacey's POV**

I tried to imagine how Hyuuga sensei came up with a pair like us, I am so new to this and Tokiya is already so professional. I almost feel incompetent next to him. I guess I can take advantage of this and get to know Tokiya next. Tokiya has always been really nice to me, and really supportive of my decisions.

We listened to the song several times before coming up with a plot. Tokiya looked at me, "I think we should do a video of two people almost playing a game of tag in a love sense. Like have them begin to become close but before they get to close they get scared and move apart again. That's how I see it." I thought about his plan and begin to elaborate, "Yes! We should show them falling in love and then them struggling and resisting each other's touch and feelings." He nodded in agreement. We wrote the rest of the video sketch.

The next day we met in a small music room and changed a few minor details. The only thing that didn't cross through my mind is that I would have to act in the video. I was working so hard on the plot and I totally forgot about me having to act in the video. Tokiya noticed my face, "What's wrong?" I looked up at him giving him a week smile. "I 'm not much of an actor, I haven't really had any experience" he stared at me and started to stand up. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up to my feet. "Acting is just like real life situations, except you are portraying someone else. It's just like when you sing a song, you try to match your face with the lyrics except this time you will follow someone else's lyrics" He said with hopeful eyes. He walked over to his laptop and turned on the song. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. He whispered in my ear, "play along with me, and remember the lyrics." I pulled my hand away slowly and faced the wall hiding my blush. I felt movement behind me as two arms caged me against the wall. I looked over my shoulder to see his face next to mine. He smiled at me encouraging me to play along. I sighed and faced my body towards him. His hand tilted my head to look him in the eye. He laced his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes shut; the back of his hand grazed my cheek. His hand pulled away sharply and he began to walk away.

My hand shot out and grabbed the back of his blazer. What am I doing? Why does my body want him to stay? He smirked and returned to my reach. I felt confused. Okay Lacey work with the song and act! I reached my hand shakily up inches from his face. I can't do it as my hand retreats; it's suddenly stopped by his grasp pulling it back against his face. It's warm and inviting I let my body get pulled along with my hand against him. His other arm wraps around my waist. My heart burned, what is happening to me! I gripped the front of his shirt. His hand remained against my lower back firmly but not causing any discomfort. It's been a while since I have been embraced so gently, the last time was by …mom. I rested my head against his chest. I kept remembering her words she told me before she died. I let a tear slip. Tokiya immediately realized the wet droplet left on his shirt. He grabbed my shoulders and bent down to my level. He looked me in the eyes; I tried to stop but the tears kept pouring out of my eyes. "I –I I didn't mean to make you cry! Sorry!" he stuttered. I raised my head "N- no it's not you! I just thought about my mom and- and I just started crying I guess." I wiped my eyes. "I 'm sorry it was stupid-" "NO! It's not!" he shouted at me.

I froze appalled at his tone. He walked closer to me. What has gotten in to him? I began to back up; suddenly my back hit the wall. He slammed his hands next to my head on the wall, I cower my head. One of his hands lifted my chin. "Why do you try to handle things on your own? You cover your face saying you are okay but your clearly aren't! Stop keeping us out and let people care for you! Stop trying to protect people when you are the one needing protection! Let me in" All I could do was stare at him. "I –I 'm sorr-!" Both of his hands pulled my head in and his lips crashed into mine. I gasped at his touch. My eyes widened as he began to push his body against mine. I sealed my eyes closed. He kept his hands firm on my cheeks. My back slid us down the wall to where I was kneeling. He got on his knees too making himself hover over me slightly. We released gasping for air. He rested his forehead against mine as we still breathed heavily. I kept my eyes on him; my knuckles were white from gripping the front of his shirt. "Please just let me help you" his voice was soft this time. I nodded slowly and he kissed my forehead. I let him embrace me as I cried again. I must have cried for hours but he still stayed right by me.

The next day we began our music video. We stood in the middle of an open room as the music began. Tokiya looked at me confirming that it would be okay. I took in a deep breath. Alright Lacey take a step forward and act with the lyrics!

_Find a way through the grey, grey area  
Are we just friends tonight?  
We can't stay in the grey, grey area,  
It's time for black or white_

Can't figure out exactly how we stand  
Stuck in between two uncharted lands  
We're sending signs like I've never seen  
Changing our minds, don't know what we mean

Are we off, are we on? Is it right, is it wrong?  
Is that it, is there more? Are we here? Are you sure?  
Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are?

Find a way through the grey, grey area  
Are we just friends tonight?  
We can't stay in the grey, grey area,  
It's time for black or white  
So decide on a side of the line we've been treading  
It's okay if the choice is scaring ya  
Can't spend another night  
In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area  
In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area

These blurry boundaries got me all confused  
Who sets the limits? Do you choose? Do I choose?  
Just need to know which way we're heading here  
Is something happening yet? Let's be clear

Are we off, are we on? Should I just play along?  
Is it right, is it real? Do I feel what you feel?  
Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are? What we are?

Find a way through the grey, grey area  
Are we just friends tonight?  
We can't stay in the grey, grey area,  
It's time for black or white  
So decide on a side of the line we've been treading  
It's okay if the choice is scaring ya  
Can't spend another night  
In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area  
In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area

Looks like we're lost without a guide  
'Til we can make up our minds  
Are we falling in love or just along for the ride?  
It's time to decide

Find a way through the grey, grey area  
Are we just friends tonight?  
We can't stay in the grey, grey area,  
It's time for black or white  
So decide on a side of the line we've been treading  
It's okay if the choice is scaring ya  
Can't spend another night  
In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area  
In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area

I gasped from exhaustion from the interpretive dancing and acting. I smiled at the rest of the class with accomplishment. The s class students were in a daze. They began to clap with Hyuuga Sensei. I felt like I was getting closer and closer to becoming an idol like mom. "You still are watchin' mom, right?"

**Heyyy guys I hope you liked it! Things were starting to heat up with Lacey! The song I used in this chapter was **_**Grey area by: Sam Tsui**_**. He is one of my favorite singers! Check it out! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**uta no prince**_** or any of the songs used however I do own the OC character. Hey guys sorry for the late update been really busy… Thanks so much for your reviews and follows/favorites! I hope you like what comes next! Review who you think lacey should end up with! **

After a long week it was finally Friday. Everybody was heading back to their dorms and getting ready for a nice weekend. Lacey walked to her locker to get the last of her books.

**Lacey's POV**

Gosh I have so much stuff in my bag. Ughh! I am going to be staying home busy all weekend. I have to prepare my assignment for Hyuuga Sensei's class.

_Flashback_

"_Okay everyone listen up! Our assignment this week will be very interesting! We will be performing an original Disney song when you come back Monday" said Hyuuga sensei._

_The girls gathered around excited, "Kyaa!" _

_Hyuuga sensei cleared his throat before speaking again," The rules to this assignment are 1. It has to be an ORIGINAL Disney song. 2. You can do a solo or a group no more than three. 3 you must dress according to your character"_

_End of flashback_

Crap! I wanted to hang out with Nanami and the guys this weekend. I slammed the locker shut. I began to walk away as an arm snaked around me pulling me on top of them. I squealed as I landed on a firm lap. I spun my head around to find no other than Tokiya.

"You can't keep doing that!" I scolded him. He looked at me in an amused face.

Chuckling he began, "Haha! Sorry I couldn't help it, besides there is no one around!" I sighed ready to give up. I leaned against his hard chest in silence.

"We can't keep sneaking around like this. Someone is going to notice" I said cautiously. I felt his breath while his head rested on mine. He took a deep breath opening his eyes finally breaking the long silence.

"So what? Let them figure out on their own" he mumbled against my hair. I struggled to twist around to face him. I looked into his deep blue eyes. I shook my head at him slightly annoyed. I took in a deep gulp of air, saying.

"What happened last week doesn't prove anything. I barely even know what happened, I was in a weak state and you were there to help me. I just am really confused, can you give me some time to figure out my feelings and until then let's just stop this" He looked at me confused, probably at the quick words I just spat upon him. Then he furrowing brow. He gave me a serious look and let out a sigh. He unraveled his arms and grabbed my waist lifting me back on my feet.

"Fine… but don't try to deny your feelings. I know I wasn't the only one that felt something back then" he looked me strait in the eyes. "I guess I will see you later" he said before lightly kissing my temple.

Just like that he left. I felt lost what am I supposed to do with him? Mom, help me!

**Back at the dorms**

Oh my goodness! I still have so much to do! I don't even know what song to do! Shoot I wasted too much time procrastinating. I quickly go through all the Disney movies picking out all the songs, but none of them sound good to me. I slam my head on the desk… what am I going to do? If I stay like this I will get nowhere.

Knock! Knock!

I slowly opened my eyes and alert myself to the door. "Lacey, You in there?" said a familiar voice. I got up and open the door to no other than Syo.

"What's up?" I said with a slightly frustrated voice. I weakly smiled hiding my nervousness, he noticed. He cocked his head to the side almost staring right through me.

"Are you still stressing over that assignment?" he asked almost reading my mind. Before I could answer he walked into my room. He looked over the scattered papers and CDs on the ground. After a pause he picked up the papers and my headphones and put them in my bag before handing it to me.

"C'mon let's go!" I gave him a confused look. He smiled at me, "Let's have a study 'date'. I'll help you, I am supposed to be your mentor… so let's go" I sighed and nodded my head. He grabbed my hand leading me out the door.

We walked around in the walkways across the school t ill we reached a quaint little café. He held the door for me signaling me to enter. After we walked in, my eyes diverted strait to the rest of the group who were sitting in the middle of the café at a table. I stopped and whispered in Syo's ear, "I didn't know the rest of the group would be here." He smirked.

"I thought you could use all our help, plus you need a break. Too much work isn't good for you" he said winking at me. I chuckled a little

"Thanks" I replied before joining the table. The group smiled and welcomed me. I sat down next to Nanami and Ren. Nanami grabbed my hand shaking it.

"Were you working this whole time?" she questioned. I laughed nodding my head.

Otoya turned to me asking, "Why didn't you ask anyone for help?"

I shrugged answering "You guys have already helped me with so much already; I was hoping to not have to ask you guys for any help". I noticed Tokiya roll his eyes. Ren sat up looking at me, "it's our job to help you, and for us we don't see it as a job, we love working with you." I stared at everyone now nodding in agreement. After we had a cup of coffee the group decided to go through some of the Disney movies to get some ideas. We arrived at my dorm and put all the DVDs on the ground.

"Well what songs are y'all doing?" I spoke softly. They turned to me happily.

Masato held up a disc "Go the distance from Hercules" he smiled.

Otoya grabbed another DVD holding it up at me, "A whole new world from Aladdin!" I couldn't help but smile at his joyfulness.

Natsuki grabbed my hands quickly exclaiming, "Guess mine! Too late! I am doing Hakuna Matata from the lion king!" I laughed exclaiming "I love that movie!" than Natsuki began to spin me in circles until someone stopped us.

Syo pulled me away from Natsuki irritated. "Oh, I'm choosing I'll make a man out of you from Mulan" he said triumphantly. Two pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders.

Tokiya who was holding my right shoulder peered over me saying, "Beauty and the beast from beauty and the beast" he smirked at me. I turned to my other side Ren. He noticed my stare and brushed through a lock of my hair then sighed, "I am doing kiss the girl from the little mermaid, little lady" he smiled with a wink.

Everybody took a seat either on my bed or the floor facing the TV. I sat on the floor against my bed next to Syo. We started with Cinderella. I watched through the whole movie, but couldn't quite find a good song for me from it. I sighed and looked up to see Natsuki, Nanami and Otoya already dead asleep. I chuckled at the sight of those goof balls. The rest of the guys just laughed at them.

"So… anything?" Syo asked looking at me. I frowned "No sorry". Masato swept a piece of my hair back, "No worries you'll find one, lets watch the next movie" he said holding up the little mermaid. I smiled as I turned on the DVD. I took my seat to find Syo wrapping a blanket around us. This scored him a few irritated stares from Ren and Tokiya. Tokiya got up walking toward me. "I better take this one back to the dorms" he said pointing a finger at Otoya. I will see you later. Good luck on the song" he leaned down hugging me lightly. He grabbed Otoya by the collar leading him out of the door. I laughed a little.

I began to watch as the words to the song came up on the screen. "Singing along will help you decide" Masato said looking at me. Ren and Syo nodded. I took a deep breath exhaling my air.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

Masato and Ren stared at me with open eyes. I heard a chuckle from Syo. He grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. "Looks like you found your song!"I gleamed looking at all of them. "Thanks so much!" I said pulling them all in a tight hug. I released feeling the awkward tension between the boys. I broke the silence "I can't thank you guys enough. I think I can take it from here though. Plus I am like super tired from today." I walked over to the door leading them. They smiled at me. Syo was the first to take his leave; he kissed my hand lightly and tipped his hat, "I told you it would end up fun today, ne Lacey?" I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks. The two other looked at each other a bit confused. Masato smiled at me, "Lookin forward to that performance, impress me tomorrow." I smiled at the challenge. Ren tucked a piece of my hair back; I spun around to face him. His smile dropped to a serious face, "Don't be afraid to ask for help okay?" I flashed him a look of reassurance and nodded. Wow. I guess even Ren has a serious side. Masato losing his patience pulled the blond away waving goodbye to me. Hmmm those boys sure are something.

The next day I stood in front of the class wearing a flowy marine colored dress to match the looks of waves. My hair lays long and strait against my back, and a small flower behind my ear. I spun toward their view and began to sing.

**Thanks so much y'all for bein patient with me, know it's been a while. This chapter was all about Disney! I freakn love Disney! Hope the song matched the boys well **** all songs owned by Disney not me.**


End file.
